History of Gammeta
The consists of the period from their refounding on November 4, 2009, and on from there. It essentially started when the civilization moved from an unknown place to the Appearence (specifically, Kortorisa IV) on that same day, which was subsequently during the 2008-2012 influx of civilization, although in January 2010 they moved to the Hydephiilo galaxy, and before February that same year they were refered to as the Kortorisan Civilization, based off their then-capital planet. Before resettlement To non-Gammetans in the the Appearence and surrounding areas (namely Hydephiilo), nothing is known about the Gammetans before they settled in the Appearence. Warden, a solo traveller with a large history in the Appearence, has travelled back in time to the 17th century, where he encountered those who would become the Gammetans in some state of increased security. They were around the same level of archeological technology as they are now, however had much better infrastructural technology as well as a totally different language relative to modern Gammetan. Resettlement The proto-Gammetans theorized resettlement themselves several decades before they actually did, however had no effective way to do so until they discovered beaming through a stargate. Said stargate was launched from the old capital in to space, in a completely random direction, in 1996 with a hyperdrive, weak maneuvering engines, strong atmospheric entry engines and long range sensors, capable of detecting astronomical formations such as galaxies, and even small objects such as planets (as well as their properties). The gate was programmed to exit hyperspace when a galaxy was detected in a cone angle infront of the gate, relative to its trajectory. It did so on March 5, 2009, and took seven months and twenty-four days to successfully establish a secure position on Kortorisa IV in the Appearence. Five days later, the proto-Gammetans beamed a chunk of their infrastructure and population through the gate and on to the planet using technology such that the output would result in a fairly stable city with capable supplies and autonomy. The gate was shut down after the thirty-eight minutes (as per stargate physics), but a connection could not be re-established from Kortorisa IV. Regular check-ins were supposed to occur within the next few years from the proto-Gammetan capital, as well as the transportation of more assets and population, however none have occured. There is no solid information as to how far the gate had travelled, nor why the proto-Gammetans did not continue resettlement. It is speculated that the power generators for the gate on the proto-Gammetan capital may have failed after the first use due to how far away the gate is, which also leads to the speculation that they have travelled a longer distance than was expected. The Kortorisa IV inhabitants named their civilization Kortorisa (a common feminine forename, the masculine being Kortoris), adding "Civilizaiton" to clean up ambiguity between the civilization as a whole and their capital planet or capital solar system of near-enough the same name. Trade Emergency Coalition The Trade Emergency Coalition have been a large part of Gammetan history, especially during the Kortorisan section of it. The Techians originally had a proto-establishment on Kortorisa IV including military bases and agricultural centers. They detected and discovered the energey caused by the Kortorisan resettlement. The protecting military and naval forces, confused by the sudden development, began to bombard them. This sparked military conflict in which the Techian contingent there were forced to abandone and retreat. Two TEC wars The driving out of Techians from Kortorisa IV caused the Kortorisan-TEC war to begin. This consisted of planet-states (equivalent of city-states) being pressured in to supporting one side or the other, largely by militaristic means. Although the power of the planet-states were nearly balanced, the power of the two warring civilizations were not: Gammeta had the technological upper hand. The joining of the Yulairian Civilization on Kortorisa's side merely secured victory against the TECs, where were already outpowered. A peace treaty was signed by all three nations, which imposed harsh regulations on the TEC. The treaty was violated less than a month later, which sparked the KBY-TEC war with both the original Yulairians and the BlyDonian Civilization fighting on Kortorisa's side. KBY, standing for Kortorisan-BlyDonian-Yulairian, was a formed military alliance which aimed to destroy or merely reduce the threat of the TECs, however the war ended with few battles in another, albeit completely fair, peace treaty. The absense of the BlyDonians from the treaty resulted in an inactive war often labelled an armistice which ended in 2011 with the BlyDonian-TEC peace treaty. Post-war pseudo-isolationism The two wars marked the first diplomatic involvement of the Gammetans in the international arena of the Appearence, but obviously the Gammetan Government wasn't impressed by this. They decided to use the extra resources given to them by the proto-Kortorisan resettlement program to move from the Appearence galaxy to Hydephiilo, where they would continue a degree of international relations from there to the Appearence, but encountered massive (in comparison to Appearence civilizations) warring corporations with which they were occupied. Kortorisa, by the middle of february, had allied with the Pelphillo Corporation, a relatively peaceful one within its vacinity, and renamed itself to the Gammetan Civilization, though no other things were called Gammeta, so that could be used commonly to refer to it. Drakonian impressions By April, Gammeta and the Empire of Drakonia were on relatively peaceful terms, however the same cannot be said for the former's allies. The continuing development and maturity of the Gammetan Military as well as the BlyDonian and Yulairian ones meant that there was a chance that an Appearence alliance could push the Drakonian forces out of their colonies in the galaxy, and free themselves of the increasing aggression of Drakonia. The BlyDonians and Gammetans had already made secret agreements against Drakonia, however on April 4, 2010, the Treaty of Capita was formed and made a secret anti-Drakonian alliance official. DR. Tourny of the Tournan Hive was, for some reason, present on Fetrodasa IX when the treaty was signed. He alerted Drakonia, which soon went on high alert, of the treaty's existance. The Capita Council was immediately formed as an Appearence military alliance, although Yulair was in included as de facto as they had not signed the Treaty of Capita. When the members of the Capita Council were able to comprehend the situation sufficiently, they decided to dissolve it, and try to simmer hostilities they created. The Capita Council was then reformed, although with the goal of an international coalition rather than a military alliance. Drakonia did not join it, however. Hydephiilan Senate A few days after this, the Hydephiilo warring corporations were dissolved in to one nation, the Hydephiilan Senate, after a very deadly weapon was mass developed to kill a large amount of people and planets. Not many of them were put in to use, but they were still devastating. Gammeta joined the senate as an Advisal state, giving Hydephiilo some control over Gammeta. A deal was signed, where Gammeta would no longer be a member of the Capita Council, but would be represented by the Hydephiilan Senate. Disguised isolationism The second Appearance-Ichiri war was fought largely by the Capita Council, minus the Gammetan Civilization. The Gammetans adopted a policy of complete disguised isolation during the conflict, where they would attend a few Capita Council meetings to display some support, but not actually do anything. Towards the end, when the Ichiri were largely pushed back through the Tenon Colony rift, the Gammetans started to become more active, seeing as there was no major threat. There seemed to be no international response to how they did not help much at all in the war. The Gamemtans then 0demonstrated isolationism in the Alsoras War, wherein the BlyDonian and Yulairian Civilizations supported the Alsoras Rebels in their fight against the Alsoras Empire, backed subsequently by the Empire of Drakonia. This demonstrated the political basis of hostilites which would begin and spark the Appearence Imperial League to form. Drakonia withdrew from the war due to Project Corolis, which would make them complete isolationist. This left the Alsoras Empire without allies, and they were soon defeated and reformed in to the Alosras Republic.